My Stupid Mouth
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: When we get angry, we say things we don't mean to say.


Emily's POV

"There are times I wonder what's going through your head Prentiss!" My mouth freezes open, as I was going to defend my decision until I heard that one work in place of my name. I look at Aaron, not knowing what to say. His face dropped as he realized what he had said.

"Are you done?" I ask as calmly as I can.

"Emily…" He says, his voice filled with regret.

"No **Hotch**," I emphasized his last name, a name I haven't used since we started dating, "I get it." I wait a moment as I am trying to remain calm. "If you really have a problem with me, maybe you should tell Strauss to move **Prentiss** to another team so that you don't have to deal with me." I say, pausing because he looked pissed but sad at the same time.

"You think I really want that Emily?" He said sounding more pissed then sad, but looking the opposite. "Emily-"

"Just stop. I have paperwork I need to go finish **sir**." I walk out of the door knowing that I needed to leave Aaron's office before I said anymore things that I might regret. Aaron might be my boss; but knowing that even after almost a year of dating, he still used my last name when he was mad at me, well it pisses me off. JJ and Penelope were waiting for me when I got down the stairs.

"What happened?" JJ asked seeing that I was pissed.

"He gave me his 'disappointed' speech, oh and said 'I wonder what goes through your head **Prentiss**'." They both looked at me confused.

"He called you Prentiss?" JJ asked and I nod.

"And then I told him I had paperwork to do using Hotch and Sir before walking out."

"So now you're both pissed at each other?"

"More or less, yes."

"But you and Bossman need to be on good terms-"

"Not right now. The moment I went against what he wanted I knew he would be pissed," I pause for a moment. "I know that he only told me to stay away from the warehouse because he cares about me, but I also know that I need to be able to do my job without him worrying all the time. I don't need a babysitter either, so you two go do your jobs while I finish my paperwork, okay?"

"You could just go home," Garcia says and I raise an eyebrow at the suggestion. "You did get hit with a crowbar cupcake. Then Bossman won't bother you and then you both will have time to come to your senses before this tears you two apart anymore."

"If I leave, he might leave to 'keep an eye on me'," I say with air parentheses, "and then he and I will fight even more. Being here will at least keep us both more civil with each other." They both weakly smile at me.

"Things will be fixed soon, just wait and see," JJ says.

"Maybe, but at this point in time, I don't know that for sure," I say before sitting down to do my paperwork. As I filled out form after form I could feel Aaron's eyes watching me. I even looked up a couple times and see him looking at me sadly. His eyes were almost pleading for me to forgive him, but I was still pissed. At about 8, I got a text from him.

From: Aaron

Em, we need to talk.

To: Aaron

So now I'm Em and not Prentiss?

I reply back before grabbing my files to give to him, knowing our conversation wouldn't last long. "**Hotch**, I have my files done," I say as I open the door.

"Em, please…" He says in a sad voice.

"No. I knew you'd be pissed that I disobeyed your suggested order, but you called me **Prentiss**. Really?"

"Em…"

"No **Hotch**, I'm going home. We can talk later." I reply. "But not now." I say before walking out of his office. Usually I stay at Aaron's apartment, but since I don't want to deal with him tonight, I get in my car and force myself to drive against my instincts to go home and go to my only occasionally used apartment. Once there I cook myself dinner seeing as I hadn't eaten yet. When my pasta is done cooking, I sit down with my slightly worn copy of Fear and Loathing. While I eat I feel my phone go off. Since we just got back from a case, I was seriously hoping that we didn't have another one to go to. I pull my phone out and see the name Aaron written across the screen, which I promptly ignore. I wait through his next two calls before listening to the voicemails.

"Em, I know you're pissed but where are you?"

"Em, what if this had been about a case? Ok well JJ might have called you then but Em, I don't want to fight."

"Em, please tell me where you are so I know you're safe. I love you."

I almost think about calling him back when my phone rings, reading Hotchner Home, which I decided to pick up since he doesn't call me from his home number. "Hello?" I asked slightly confused.

"Emmy?"

"Jack? Is everything alright?" I since it was Jack and not Aaron.

"No."

"Did something happen?" I ask, now worried because even when I'm pissed, I love Aaron and jack with my whole heart.

"You're not here." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"But are you ok? Did anything happen?"

"I'm fine. Daddy's grumpy though." He pauses. "Emmy, why are you not here? I asked Daddy and he said you and him are fighting and that you're mad at him. Where are you?"

"Jack, your dad and I needed time apart."

"So you two are in timeout?" I smile at his question.

"Something like that Jack."

"Will your timeout be done before my bedtime? Cuz I like when you're here to say goodnight to me."

"I don't know Jack."

"But-" He was about to say something when I hear a voice enter the same room as him.

"Jack, who are you on the phone with?" Aaron's angry voice is easily heard from the other side of the phone.

"Emmy," He states.

"Can I talk to her please?" His tone of voice changes almost immediately.

"No you two are in time out," Jack says and I laugh softly at his reasoning.

"Jack." Aaron's voice suddenly is back to being angry. "I need to talk to Emily."

"Fine, but only if she comes for bedtime," Jack says to Aaron.

"I can't promise that buddy, but I'll try ok?"Aaron says finally back to his calmer self. I almost hang up, knowing that Aaron is most likely going to get to talk to me whether I want to or not.

"Ok Daddy!" _Great…_ I think sarcastically to myself.

"Em?" I hear his voice in my ear now.

"What?"I say angrily.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Then will you come home?"

"What if I'm already home?"

"I'm hoping that you're not because I'm hoping that your home is here with me and Jack."

"I don't know right now."

"Em, I didn't mean it earlier. I was angry-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now please." I pause, "Not on the phone."

"Then cane you come home then?" I don't respond, trying to decide. "Or at least come for bedtime? Jack really wants you to be here." I think of the little blonde boy that I love.

"Fine."

"Then we'll see you soon?"

"Guess so."

"I love you."

"I know Aaron." I say before we hang up. I grab my coat and keys before walking out to my car. While I drive towards home, I think about what I think will happen after Jack is tucked in. I don't really know what will happen, but I'm hoping that if there's yelling, we don't keep Jack up.

I walk up to the front door and even though I have a key, I decide to knock. The door swings open and I see Aaron looking at me with a look of apology and worry. "I was worried about you."

"Sorry, but don't be." I say as I remove my coat.

"Em-"

"Not now," I say since I hear the pitter-patter of little feet.

"Daddy, I brushed my teeth!" Jack's voice says as his footy pajama clad body rounds the corner. "EMMY!" He runs over to me once he sees me and I scoop him into my arms. "You came before bedtime!" He looks up at me with a suddenly serious look. "Is your time out done?"

"I think so," I say even though it hasn't really been decided.

"Emmy, what happened to your head? Did you get a booboo?" Jack asked looking at my bandaged head.

"Yes I did."

"Did the bad guys give it to you?" Jack says looking up at me with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, he did, but we got him in the end." I say and he smiles.

"You should let Daddy kiss it. He will make it all better!" Jack says with an enthusiastic look on his face.

"Maybe in a little bit ok?" He nods.

"But you know what time it is Jack?" Aaron says.

"Bedtime?" Jack asks sadly and Aaron nods. "But Daddy, Emmy just got here."

"And I'll be here tomorrow ok?"

"Promise?" I nod and suddenly both Hotchner boys looked happier.

"Ok then." Jack says and I carry him to his room while Aaron follows us. We tuck hi in, read him his story, and kiss him good night. We walk out of the room, shutting the door behind us. The walk to the living room was quiet as neither of us were sure of what to say to the other. We sit down on the couch, originally closer to each other like normal, but soon after we sit down, I move away a little bit wanting some space.

"Em, can we talk now? Because I don't want this to separate us," He says talking about our current position.

"Yeah we need to talk. Guess we should just get it out of the way."

"Em, I didn't mean to call you Prentiss. I was angry and worried and freaking out. Emily, I watched a guy hit you in the head with a crow bar! I had a bad feeling about you going in there and I was just trying to protect you because a kiss won't always fix booboos like Jack thinks."

"I know Aaron, but catching unsubs is our job. You can't expect me to stay out or Strauss will transfer me for sure." He sighs.

"I know, but Em, when he hit you, all I could think about was you. I didn't care if we caught him; I didn't care what any of the rest of the team was doing. All I wanted to do was run over to you and get you out of there." I flashed back to what happened.

_Crack! I heard the sound of him hitting my head before the pain kicked in. _

"_Emily?" I hear Aaron yell from the other side of the room._

"_I'm fine!" I yell so that they could catch him._

"I know, but in order for us to do our job, occasionally one of us might get hurt. But what hurt more was the fact that even after almost a year of dating, you called me by my last name." His hand reaches over and weaves my fingers with his.

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am Em."

"I know you are," I say.

"Good," He says before pulling me to his side and into a hug. We sit in a comfortable silence for a moment before Aaron turns to look at me smiling.

"What?" I ask wondering what he was thinking about.

"I know how we can fix the name issue."

"How?" I ask confused.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box. "How about you marry me and then your name would be Emily Hotchner?" I stare not knowing what to say. "I was going to propose on Saturday, on our one year anniversary, but now seems like a better time. What do you think Em?" He looks at me since I hadn't said anything yet, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"If that's the only way to get you to not call me Prentiss then yes!" I say and he smiles. He pulls me into a kiss, the happiness of the moment, showing through his actions. Once we break apart, he smiles at me.

"Oh and by the way, if you ever tell me to get Strauss to move you, I might have to hold you hostage until you realize it's a bad idea," he says and we both laugh at the idea.


End file.
